Severus Snape and the Third Year Ravenclaw
by Lady Evanwood
Summary: Severus Snape hates everyone and everything. He meets a Desdemona Evanwood, and she throws him a loop. Why does he want to be her friend? Why should he protect her from the Blacks.
1. Chapter One: The Girl In The Library

I do not own Harry Potter. I do this because I am a huge fan.

Severus Snape and the Third Year Ravenclaw

Chapter One: The Girl in the Library

My head hurts. It hurts tremendously, and I have one more class with the Maurauders. What did I do to deserve that? I need to get away from them; at least for one hour. I know one place I can get refuge from the four that plague me so: the library. I scan through the shelves looking for something that will ease my mind, or this damn headache. The sheer stupidity of my generation scares me, and it makes me wonder about the offspring. I find my table and I sit down divulging into the book. I glance up for a second and I see her sitting there. That little Ravenclaw girl spends as much time in here as I do. How old is she? Thirteen? Fourteen? Hell I don't know, and I don't really care. I put my book down and watch her read, write, read, and write. What is she doing? I guess a parchment for Defence Against the Dark Arts by the length. She's a little brunette and she has blue eyes; I don't know why I'm watching her. She is skimming feverishly through the book, and she looks satisfied with what she is doing. I see my worst enemy, Sirius Black come up behind her and scare her. She turns around, looks at him, and turns back to her work. I notice she rolls her eyes and mocks what he is saying. I watch her mouth, "You are a huge idiot, I hate you, go away you loser." I snicker and look back at my book; she is smart. Finally, I hear her say, "Black, go find my sister! I don't know where she is at, and I don't care. As long it gets you away from me!" Madame Pince silences her and Black finally leaves. I am glad. Maybe my head will quit hurting now. I look at her; she starts her work back and gives a frustrated sigh. She looks in my direction and squints her eyes at me. What the hell is she looking at? Oh no, she is coming my way. What the hell does she want? "When you are done with that book please let me see it. I need it to finish my parchment." I nod my head at her, and slide the book to her. "Are you sure? If you need it, I can wait."

"Take it. I didn't need it for anything." I answer her, and she still stands there looking at me. Dammit! I gave her the damn book that should be enough, why isn't she leaving?

"I'm Desdemona Evanwood." She extends her hand and puts a bright smile on her face. "What is your name?" I notice her eyes widen just like her smile.

I finally realize why Black was bothering her. Her sister is Esmeralda Evanwood, Black's dumb, blonde girlfriend. I guess I'll be cordial to her; I take her hand and shake it. "Severus Snape." I reply. I take my hand back and continue to sit there. I guess she expects me to participate in conversation with her.

"I'm a third year, but you probably could have guessed that." She looks to the ground, and then looks back at me. "I'm bothering you. I'll leave." She grabs the book, and proceeds to leave.

I don't know why, but I open my mouth and say. "I'm in my sixth year, Slytherin. You are in here everyday. I've seen you somewhere else before." Why in the hell am I talking to her?

"The Slug Club meetings." She sits down across from me, and looks down at the table. "I see you in here too. I'm not very popular, and I don't have many friends. The only people that talk to me are Narcissa and Bellatrix. They want me to join some club after I turn seventeen. I laugh at them and tell them, that is four years from now." She laughs and says, "Narcissa and Bellatrix are the only two Blacks I get along with. Sirius, my sister's idiot boyfriend, tells me that they are evil. Narcissa and Bellatrix don't play nasty tricks on me though." I look at her. She is so naïve, Narcissa and Bellatrix are trying to recruit early. She must be the smartest Ravenclaw, and not to mention either pure or half-blood. Leave it to those Black girls to corrupt a girl so innocent.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix are not so bad." I reply. "Sirius is another matter all to himself. Why did Narcissa and Bellatrix become you friends for?" I want to know her lineage. She could be invaluable to whatever side she is on. Desdemona looks at me quizzically.

"Because they said I was pretty, and they are interested in my father's work. He is Byron Evanwood. My mother is Damara LaCrosse; she is a pureblood. She went to Beauxbatons though." I know why they are so interested in her. Her father is pure and her mother is pure. Desdemona is just like the Black girls; purest of the pure. They are trying to groom her into their protégé. How evil! I look at her face. She looks nothing like Esmeralda, and thankfully she acts nothing like her. Otherwise, I couldn't stand being in the same room with her, let alone a conversation. "My sister is adopted. She is actually my cousin; she is half-blood. Aunt Sophie dated a muggleborn. She died in childbirth with Esmeralda." I knew that this girl could not share too many of the same genes as airheaded Esmeralda. I am a cynic among people, and I find this girl quite charming. Not so much she is annoying, but innocent and experienced at the same time. This girl is quite the paradox: so naïve and yet very intelligent. While she is talking I scan through her parchment. It is very well written and informative. I look at this girl with a look of innocence on her face. Should I tell Narcissa and Bellatrix to leave her alone? Hell, I've been thinking of joining myself. This girl. What is it about her? She is attractive, for a thirteen year old. What the hell am I thinking? I'm sixteen and this girl is thirteen. Plus, the girls in this school are oversexed and trashy. Desdemona is not. Why am I thinking of her by her name? I can't lose my reputation for being an ass on her. "Are you okay Severus?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something." I don't have feelings for her, but I have the desire to protect her. Protect her from what I don't know. Why am I being like this? I just met the damn girl and yet I have the desire to be her friend. I don't have friends, and I don't like people, especially girls. She is different. What is it about her?


	2. Chapter Two: The Slug Club Meeting

Again, I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

The Slug Club Meeting

I have to go to a damn Slug Club Meeting. Why do I have to go to it? Oh, I know why, because Slughorn said, 'Either you come; or it will affect you drastically.' How dare that walrus threaten me? Does he realize I could kill him if I wanted to? There are several people in this school I really want to do away with. I hear giggles. Oh, she is definitely one of them. I sneer at her and walk on. Stupid idiot! I turn around because I hear, "Hey, Snivellus! I saw you talking to Desdemona. Really Snivellus! She's only thirteen, but if that is all you can get…" I cut Sirius off by grabbing him by the throat.

"Don't insinuate that she'd do anything like that bimbo would." I reply and he smiles. I let him go. "I'm not seeing Desdemona. If I have a conversation with a girl it is none of your concern. Don't you have better things to do?" I see him laugh; great he thinks I love her.

"You actually have a heart under all of that grease?" He laughs, I hate it. "You talk to her and you actually care about her? You, Severus Snivellus Snape, have feelings for someone? A third year? What did she do? Let you play with her dolls and have a tea party?" I hate him.

"I don't care about her or anyone! She is just not a whore like her sister is, and it makes me wonder why would you think about her that way? Sirius, do you want a child? I always knew there was something wrong with you." He looks at me. I hate him. I could kill him right now; if I thought I could get away with it!

"Desdemona is a good girl. I don't want you are my cousins corrupting her." He says.

"I'm going now." I hate him. Of course I realize that she is good. I'm not going to corrupt her, but Narcissa and Bellatrix are a different story. I walk into Slughorn's office and the first person I see is Lily Evans (I hate her), James Potter (I hate him), and Remus Lupin (I hate him). I look to my right and I see Narcissa and Bellatrix brushing Desdemona's hair like she is a porcelain doll.

"Desdemona, darling, you are so pretty!" Narcissa says pulling a piece of hair out of her face. "You do so well in our new club!" Narcissa is acting like her mother.

Bellatrix puts lip balm on her and says, "You are a pretty, smart girl. Not like some people in this room." Bellatrix nods her head back towards Lily Evans. This is so evil; tricking this girl into becoming like them. Desdemona smiles and allows them to continue to do this.

Desdemona looks my way and smiles at me. "Hi, Severus! How are you?" Narcissa and Bellatrix give me an evil smile.

"Yes, Severus, how are you doing?" They say at the same time. They smile an evil smile and stop pampering Desdemona.

"I guess I'm okay." They keep smiling at me; I know what they want me to do. They want me to help them recruit Desdemona. She looks to the ground and then looks up at me and then back to the ground again. Some times she looks so defeated. Narcissa and Bellatrix are acting like mother figures. I assume Desdemona's mother is a mean, nasty bitch. They are taking full advantage of it. I go to my corner and sit down. Bellatrix is walking in my direction. I know what she wants.

"You met mine and Narcissa's golden child. She will be perfect for our cause! If we can get her she can do the same thing and get others." Bellatrix looked beautifully malicious. Sure, she is pretty, but a whack job is she. "Think about it Severus! The Wizarding World full of beautiful purebloods! She is absolutely perfect! Blue eyes, nice bone structure, small frame, thin body lines, and Byron Evanwood as a father!" I look at her quizzically. She wants to take the Dark Lord's cause further and just have a World full of attractive people. Great, I'm as good as dead if she succeeds. "Severus, all you men could have the best to choose from!" Oh, men are not included…good I don't feel like dying… today. "If you want to choose her as a bride, start now. Win her over, with charm or a love potion, whatever will work. Keep her from getting involved with a muggleborn." Bellatrix smirked. "I doubt that will happen. She does whatever Narcissa and I say." She is leaving. Thank Merlin! In three years Desdemona will be doing the same thing. These Black girls are totally evil. Now, Desdemona is walking my way. What the hell does she want?

"What did Bellatrix want?" She asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Oh. I heard you are really good at potions. I am too." She smiles. "Christmas holidays are in two months and I am working on a potion that is very difficult." She leans over and whispers, "Felix Felicis. I want luck so I can go home." She looks at the ground. "Mother hates me." Bingo! Mother is a bitch. "She doesn't act like that when father is around, but he is gone. Father has gone to the east to find magical artifacts. That is when she starts." Tears are stinging in her eyes; don't cry Desdemona. It is a sign of emotion. Emotion is weakness. "I ruined her hips. I'm ugly, fat, and I'll never get married because of it." She doesn't cry. Good job Desdemona, good job. "I tried telling Father, but I am afraid he won't believe me. I've even wanted to tell my uncle. He always asks me if I want to tell him something, but I don't. My uncle is twenty years older than my father. It's weird. They are half-brothers, and they look like they could be father and son." I guess when her Grandmother got married the second time Byron was a shock. "I never knew Grandmother she died when I was a baby." Ahh…this is familiar…mean, nasty parent…hates the child…just like my dear old Dad.

"I guess I could help you along, but those ingredients are expensive." I reply, "And you must…I mean must do everything I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Severus I will do everything you say. Don't worry about money. I have plenty." I see Mommy wanted to be rich and beautiful.

"I mean it Desdemona every instruction I say, you do. I will not be easy on you. Everything must be done perfect for this to work. I have never done it before, but between the both of us we should be able to pull it off." I get to boss her around. Maybe I can weaken some of Narcissa and Bellatrix's influence on her. Why do I care about that though?


End file.
